Teaching & Learning
by Tydacat
Summary: Puck gets some advice from Will, and they both learn from it. RnR' please :


Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or glee :(

Defiance (Puck x Will)

Will P.O.V:

It seemed like today was off, not that usual that students get overly angry and ignore a teachers request. There was is always the trouble makers and shit disturbers, but the self-proclaimed badass had been actually a rather decent student recently. He was attending and making an effort in class, slowly working toward getting out of here.

Anyways in my Spanish three period Noah had an inappropriate out burst and fumed the whole class. as the lunch bell rang I tied the class up and dismissed everyone.

"Noah can I have a word before you go to lunch?" I asked as the tanned teen sighed and sat on a desk close to the door.

"I suppose," Puck frowned due to the fact he hated when teachers stopped him, it didn't jive with his badassness .

"I just wanted to ask how you are, you seemed a bit off today in class and you've been doing so well." I said inspecting the teen thoroughly, 'I regret that I have admired that body' I met his face and was shocked when I picked up on the confusion in his eyes.

"I am.. Slightly confused," Puck said braking from my gaze and I began to wonder what was troubling this ever so confident teenager.

I shuffled my way down the front of my desk, careful to not knock anything off. "What are you confused about, if you don't mind answering." I asked wondering I may be able to help him. He worked so hard to get to where he is and I didn't want to see it go away.

"I don't even quite know," Puck stated still confused and not looking at me. "Why is this happening now..."

I frowned at the fact this sudden confusion and moved closer towards Noah, offering a friendly comforting hug.

He finally looked at me and I think I also a glint of lust in his eyes? I was now confused, but I ignored the glimpse and when Noah stood up; we embraced.

The first thing I noticed was his arms, they were really muscular and when they constricted around you it was insane. Second his was how he smelt. A pleasant mixture of cinnamon and lemon, which made sense we so many girls couldn't resist. The third reason was the distinct hard clothed object pressing into my inner thigh. 'Fucking Christ I think I understand,'

I held him in place for a minute or so and muttered comforting things when the situation got weird. I pushes back I bit to look at Noah and I just saw a face closing in. Then I just felt good, knees weak and heart beating quicker. Noah Puckerman liked me in a sexual fashion.

My body responded to the kiss in a weird fashion and deepened the kiss, thus kissing back. Noah pull the both of us where the door was opened and he closed the door, I pushed him up against the door. His arousal ground farther up my thigh and I gasped as I found myself getting aroused.

One of Noah's muscular arms brought me closer to him, I leaned into him and he brought his legs around my waist. He moaned when he felt he turned on I was and he broke the kiss.

"Understand?" Puck asked slightly unsure of the next reaction, I smiled at him and captured his lips hungrily.

"Nngh " Noah moaned while I thrusted up against him and I frowned. Too much noise and I might lose my job. Why did this teenaged kid had such a pull on me. This lack of sex is turning me against my students, great.

I pressed harder against Noah and made some rough friction from dry humping the teen. He whimpered and my knees gave out, we slide down the door. Noah pressed my back into he wall and began straddling me, moaned.

"I... C-can I?" Noah asked again very unsure, I nodded and a wave of goosebumps across my chest as his hand snaked across rubbing the erect nubs. I arched my back at that and Noah took advantage of that o force me on my back.

He trapped me with kisses and I finally gave up fighting for dominance, for I stood no chance against those guns. I opened my mouth for the first time in out kisses an lead Noah's tongue into my mouth, where he explored. I tasted grape slushy and even though I'd never cared for it, it tasted so much better.

I moaned against the skill and dexterity Noah had with my body even though this was the first intimate touch we'd ever share. I felt his rough hands slid down my chest and him palm my arousal gently, I panted. I reached down and pulled his shirt off, slightly amazed at how built he really was. Then I noticed that nipple ring, which I gave a test pinch and that seemed to drive Noah mad. He then attacked my neck and began working my vest off, I wiggled with him trying to rid myself of the upper body clothing.

Soon he pressed his boiling skin against mine and it was an intense feeling that I arched up to him where we ground against each other. Noah smiled at me and undid my pants. I grabbed his hand even though I wanted him to continue.

"You sure about this Noah?" I asked looking into his eyes, "After this there's no going back, and this will be ever present."

Noah just smiled and palmed me harder, causing me to whimper; thus losing my train of thoughts. I felt my belt undo and the pant I was wearing being peeled off me. The slight release of my aching hard-on was so good and Noah swooped in, palming it rougher than before. He kissed me while sneaking a hand in my briefs, I moaned loudly into our kiss and felt his hand ghost around me.

He leaned back, while rubbing my erection and the sudden heat made me gasp. I involuntarily thrusted up and Noah smiled at my eagerness.

"Do you want me to?" Noah asked smirking, knowing the reply he was going to get.

"Get on your knees and show me what a good student you are Noah," I commanded while watching him comply to what happen been commanded.

Noah nuzzled my very hard cock, then he pulled at my boxers frantically and released me. A loud thump on my chest and Noah smiled at the massive dick in front of him. Gripping my base and lifting me up, then approached it slowly.

I felt his cool breathe on my throbbing cock, causing to jerk up at him and he laughed softly. "Someone wants my hot mouth around him," Noah purred to me before he took the head of my dick in his scalding mouth and slid down the length without fault. I grunted when it started and finished with a moan.

Noah slowly worked his way up an down myself earning several whimpers and he sucked me deep into his throat, swallowing around me as he reached the hilt. I gasp and thrusted foreword and Noah gagged on my cock, the feeling and vibrations had me toss my head back.

I pushed Noah back, growling "Pants off now!" and the pants disappeared. I was in awe at the tanned beauty and I motioned him to me. I stuck my fingers forcefully in his mouth where he lapped them eagerly knowing what he was about to get. I then spun him around and pushed my middle digit into the tight heat that was Noah.

He cried out, but pushed against my push; pulling me farther in. I added a second one and he hissed at the sudden sensation. I scissored him slowly and added a last digit into his stretched opening. He grunted and bared down on the fingers sucking my hand in deep to the knuckle.

I flexed my fingers and Noah shuddered as they grazed his prostate. "Like that Noah?" I purred to the ready boy, withdrawing my fingers. He whimpered at the loss of fulfillment and he turned, look at my face.

He aligned himself with my rock solid cock an slowly descended upon it. He bared down and slid rather peacefully until he had me balls deep inside. I let him adjust, because he took my massive dick in one swoop. He rolled his hips slowly getting a feel for it and gasped at how the pleasure hit him like a truck.

What started as a slow learning speed began to be uncontrolled erratic pace. I gripped Noah hips angrily and rolled him to the floor, taking control of the ecstasy induced teenager. I pulled out and snapped back in, with aim looking for Noah's sweet spot.

The boy braced himself on my neck while I ravaged him behind his belief. I hit his prostate several times and his once strong arms were jelly on the floor. I captivated the kiss swollen mouth so that when he came he wouldn't alert the world.

"Come for me student," I said while getting so oxygen, then catching his mouth again. Noah tried to fight his orgasm, but final shot his seeds onto our chest while he rode his bliss out. His tight walls clamped down around me and I came with him, filling his abused hole. I finally pulled out after a few minutes and groaned.

Pulling a tissue off my desk, I cleaned us up and poked Noah.

"Noah love?" I asked to the teen, "You need to get decent and head off for lunch before people get questioning your whereabouts."

"Dress me?" he asked and I complied.

Once he was dressed I kissed him hard against the door and watch him leave limping. 'Hope his ass isn't too sore,' I chuckled myself an returned to marking spanish tests.

Fin-


End file.
